I Wanna Kill Chris!
by Queen of Falador
Summary: It's all inside! (*tee hee* JCPenny lol!!! hhahahahaha... ok, too many puns for one story! so just read and review!)


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. but I own my b/f ^_^  
  
Summary/AN: I was talkin' w/my b/f about wanting to kill this brown/red belt that I beat in forms but he beat me in sparring and we wanted to kill each other, but. I was tellin' him about my inner-school taekwondo tournament (a tkd tourney that only one school participates in) that I had today and so, yeah. this was like a little thing I just made up while I was talking to him. my screen name is "chichiko07" and "dyvig" is me and he's "alpha_a1prodigy_omega". don't ask 'bout the name because even I don't understand it. He's just weird. anyways. THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!! So here goes.  
  
I Wanna Kill Chris!!!  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:34:47 PM): i'm tired  
  
chichiko07 (4:34:51 PM): you!?  
  
chichiko07 (4:35:02 PM): tired!?  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:35:03 PM): yeah  
  
chichiko07 (4:35:05 PM): u outta see me!  
  
chichiko07 (4:35:08 PM): u didn't fight!  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:35:19 PM): u didn't get 2 hours of sleep last night  
  
chichiko07 (4:35:35 PM): u didn't do forms, one-steps, and sparring in full gear in the heat outside!  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:35:35 PM):  
  
chichiko07 (4:35:41 PM):  
  
chichiko07 (4:35:43 PM): is right!  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:35:49 PM): sorry  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:35:50 PM): geez  
  
chichiko07 (4:36:02 PM): sorry, still cranky  
  
chichiko07 (4:36:10 PM): I wanna go back and kill chris!!!!!!!!  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:36:28 PM): u can get revenge on him next time u two spar  
  
chichiko07 (4:36:42 PM): *pulls out tetsuiga*  
  
chichiko07 (4:36:51 PM): *tetsuiga transforms for dyvig*  
  
chichiko07 (4:37:00 PM): inuyasha: hey!? how'd that happen!?  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:37:06 PM): lol  
  
chichiko07 (4:37:19 PM): dyvig: didn't u know!? i'm part water demon!!!  
  
chichiko07 (4:37:26 PM): inuyasha: really?  
  
chichiko07 (4:37:30 PM): dyvig: of course!  
  
chichiko07 (4:37:34 PM): inu: feh!  
  
chichiko07 (4:37:42 PM): inu: it's still my sword  
  
chichiko07 (4:38:08 PM): inu: wait... it IS my sword so how did u get it w/me keeping a 24/7 watch over it!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
chichiko07 (4:38:30 PM): dyvig: like i said, part water demon, that's only ¼  
  
chichiko07 (4:38:43 PM): dyvig: the other 1/4 is fox demon... kinda like shippo!  
  
(A/N: and the other ½'s human for those of u wondering. b/c otherwise, Tetsuiga wouldn't be able to transform for me, now would it?)  
  
chichiko07 (4:39:03 PM): dyvig: therefore, i transformed into kagome and took it!  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:39:15 PM): i don't really like inuyasha  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:39:16 PM): lol  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:39:21 PM): not that much  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:39:25 PM): i mean it's alright (MY GOD HE'S SUCH A FREAK!!!)  
  
chichiko07 (4:39:30 PM): inu: well, that does explain y i thought kagome was acting weird....  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:39:31 PM): but i'm not into like all that demon stuff  
  
chichiko07 (4:39:41 PM): dyvig: now, there, ya understand?  
  
chichiko07 (4:39:44 PM): inu: yeah  
  
chichiko07 (4:40:03 PM): dyvig: good, cuz now i gotta go attend to some 'business' of mine so bye!  
  
chichiko07 (4:40:08 PM): inu: ok... bye...  
  
chichiko07 (4:40:17 PM): inu: wait! u still have my sword!!!  
  
chichiko07 (4:40:24 PM): dyvig: *runs away*  
  
chichiko07 (4:40:39 PM): inu: *chases dyvig* HEY YOU!!!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SWORD!!!!!  
  
chichiko07 (4:40:50 PM): dyvig: NANANANABOOBOO!!!!!!!!  
  
chichiko07 (4:40:57 PM): inu: GGRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:41:01 PM): lol  
  
chichiko07 (4:41:08 PM): dyvig: NNNYYYYAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!  
  
chichiko07 (4:41:16 PM): inu: YOI! (robert's word. not refering to 'yaoi')  
  
chichiko07 (4:41:22 PM): dyvig: HOYA!  
  
chichiko07 (4:41:27 PM): inu: ummmmmmm........  
  
chichiko07 (4:41:31 PM): dyvig: HA!!!  
  
chichiko07 (4:41:39 PM): dyvig: I BEAT YA!!!!!!!  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:41:53 PM): lool  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:41:56 PM): lol*  
  
chichiko07 (4:41:59 PM): dyvig: JUST LIKE I NORMALLY BEAT ROBERT!  
  
chichiko07 (4:42:02 PM): inu: WHO?  
  
chichiko07 (4:42:11 PM): dyvig: MY BOYFRIEND  
  
chichiko07 (4:42:17 PM): inu: OH!!! I SEE!!!  
  
chichiko07 (4:42:26 PM): dyvig: BY THE WAY WHY ARE WE YELLING?  
  
chichiko07 (4:42:35 PM): inu: B/C WE WERE RUNNING!!!!  
  
chichiko07 (4:42:40 PM): dyvig: oh....  
  
chichiko07 (4:42:49 PM): dyvig: well, ok then... bye!  
  
chichiko07 (4:42:53 PM): inu: bye....  
  
chichiko07 (4:43:00 PM): inu: WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!  
  
chichiko07 (4:43:10 PM): inu: THAT'S HAPPENED TWICE NOW!!!!!  
  
chichiko07 (4:43:13 PM): dyvig: :P  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:43:15 PM): lol  
  
chichiko07 (4:43:28 PM): inu: _  
  
chichiko07 (4:43:40 PM): dyvig: OH!!! SO YOU'RE CONSTIPATED!?!?  
  
chichiko07 (4:43:46 PM): inu: NO!!!!!  
  
chichiko07 (4:43:54 PM): inu: NOW GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!!!!!  
  
chichiko07 (4:44:14 PM): dyvig: *kills chris* ok, here *hands blood covered sword to inu*  
  
chichiko07 (4:44:21 PM): dyvig: bye now!  
  
chichiko07 (4:44:25 PM): inu: bye.  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:44:41 PM): ...  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:44:44 PM): that didn'tmake any sense  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:44:45 PM): lol  
  
chichiko07 (4:44:48 PM): inu: *thinks for an hour...* 'what a weirdo'  
  
chichiko07 (4:44:54 PM): i know it didn't  
  
chichiko07 (4:44:58 PM): it wasn't supposed too  
  
chichiko07 (4:45:11 PM): and inu was acting too ooc anyways..  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:45:28 PM): ooc?  
  
chichiko07 (4:45:32 PM): out of char.  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:45:39 PM): ah i c  
  
chichiko07 (4:45:39 PM): learned it at fanfiction.net ^__^  
  
chichiko07 (4:46:32 PM): that was my little story i just made up bout killing chris... now i'm gonna go put it up on fanfiction.net ^__^  
  
chichiko07 (4:46:32 PM): lol  
  
chichiko07 (4:46:38 PM): for every1 to read  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:46:43 PM): lol  
  
chichiko07 (4:46:45 PM): and prolly update 'TASKETE!"  
  
chichiko07 (4:46:55 PM): (taskete : help) (A/N: I did update "TASKETE!" so, ppl, plz read it!!! Dankies!)  
  
alpha_a1prodigy_omega (4:46:57 PM): i don't like fanfiction...  
  
A/N: ok, now that that's out of my system, I can complain about my boyfriend!!! MY GOD HE'S SUCH A FREAKIN' FREAK!!!!! Lol. freakin' freak. hahahahaha!!!! Ok, he's just weird. worse than me, you ask? Well, of course he's not! Only my Sista (bff, not actual sister) is weirder than me. I let her talk to robert today after the tourney because they've never met and I wanted to see what they would say and my Sista gave robert this whole lecture about "If you EVER hurt my Sista, I'm gonna hunt you down like a dog and hurt you!!!" and so on and so forth. anyways, hope ya liked it!!! Bye!!! .. OH! And a special shout-out to MY SISTA!!!! ^_^ u know who u r!!! ok, bye! 


End file.
